


[Podfic] Bunting

by chasingriver



Series: Podfic of Other People's Stories [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sibling Incest, Voice Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/pseuds/chasingriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>That's no staffer's voice, no countryside brogue or street-sharp slant. It's positively dulcet. It's decadent. Filthily observant.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Oh, for God's sake, Sherlock—must you, really?"</i></p><p> </p><p>A podfic of bobross' story, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/385529">Bunting</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Bunting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zwischendenstuehlen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zwischendenstuehlen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bunting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/385529) by [bobross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobross/pseuds/bobross). 



| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.chasingriver.com/podfic/Bunting.mp3) | **Size:** 11 MB | **Duration:** 27 min



## Notes:

**Author:** bobross

**Reader:** chasingriver

## Original Work:

[Bunting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/385529)  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> My many thanks to bobross, who gave their permission for this podfic. I've loved this story for ages, and I consider it to be Mycroft Voice Porn at its finest! I hope I've been able to do it justice.


End file.
